slayerfandomcom_de-20200214-history
Gary Holt
frame|Gary Holt – bei Slayer Gary Holt (geb. 1964 in der Bay Area) ist seit Jahrzehnten der Kopf der mittelprächtigen Exodus und ist seit 2013 zusätzlich der Nachfolger für den verstorbenen Jeff Hanneman (offiziell seit 2014) bei Slayer, nachdem er schon seit 2011 für ihn live der Ersatzmann war. *'Angel of Death solo & outro' – (1:17 min) - 17.3.2011, Helsinki Gary Wayne Holt ist mit 17 Jahren bei Exodus eingestiegen. Er war um 1982 Miterfinder des ersten wirklich harten Gitarrensounds, des Thrash Metal. Respekt. *Gary Holt's A Lesson In Guitar Violence, part 1 – (3:48 min) - na ja. - (mehr Teile verfügbar) Zeit bei Exodus frame|Gary Holt – bei Exodus Mit 17 Jahren wurde Gary Holt 1981 zweiter Gitarrist bei Exodus, als noch Kirk Hammet, später Metallica, dabei war. 1983 kam für diesen Rick Hunolt, mit dem Gary das H-Team bildete, das den genialen frühen Exodus-Gitarrensound entwickelte. Anfang 1984 hatte Exodus dann ihr erstes Album im Kasten, das aber leider erst anfang 1985 veröffentlicht werden konnte: das legendäre Bonded by Blood. Wäre es früher gekommen, wer weiß, was geschehen wäre ... Dann kam die Krise des Thrash Metal, da es mittlerweile Death Metal gab und der Nu Metal zur interessanteren Weiterentwicklung des Thrash Metal wurde. Während Slayer damals ihren Drummer Dave Lombardo das erste mal gegen Paul Bostaph auswechselten, waren Exodus von 1992 bis 2001 aufgelöst. In dieser Zeit haben sich deren Musiker massiv mit Drogen abgefüllt. *Interview – englisches Text-Interview auf Get Ready to Rock. Zwischenzeitlich hat Gary mit der Demo-Band Wardance gespielt. Ende der 1990er hat er mal bei Machine Head vorgespielt, es hat aber nicht gereicht. 2004 kam ein neues Exodus-Album, 2005 wurden dann aber alle außer Gary ausgewechselt. 2010 haben diese neuen Exodus ihr neuntes und letztes Album veröffentlicht. Obwohl seit 2011 parallel bei Slayer, ist er 2013 teilweise auch noch für Exodus unterwegs: *Interview – englisches Video-Interview für Superskum, 2013. Zeit bei Slayer Anscheinend findet Gary Exodus auch nicht so toll, denn seit Februar 2011 ist er live der zweite Gitarrist von Slayer. Seitdem Jeff Hanneman am 02. Mai 2013 an Leberversagen verstorben ist, wird sich daran auch nichts ändern. Im Juni 2014 hieß es, er solle auf Slayers nächstem Album mitspielen, aber nicht beim Songwriting mitmachen. Es soll im Frühling 2015 erscheinen und wird wohl ein reines Kerry King-Album. – Mittlerweile war es soweit, Slayers zwölftes Album Repentless erschien im Herbst 2015, evtl. hat er Soli beigesteuert ?. Gary ist wie die anderen Slayer-Mitglieder jetzt um die 50 und hat Familie mit zwei Kindern. Sie leben in Pinole, Kalifornien. Seine Frau heißt Lisa Perticone. Statements von Gary Holt Gary ist anscheinend wesentlich weniger hohl, als etwa der weichgesoffene Dave Mustaine, der seit er 30 ist ausnahmslos peinliche Statements zur US-Gesellschaft und der Weltpolitik abgibt. 2008 meinte Gary z.B.: "Der Gedanke, dass Palin nur einen Wimpernschlag davon entfernt ist, die Atombombencodes zu kennen, ist furchterregend. Sie ist verrückt und sie ist dumm." Zum Tod von Jeff äußert er sich hier. Weblinks und Quellen *Homepage – (englisch) *Metal Hammer – (deutsch) - Themenseite Kategorie:Mitglied